


Not Normal

by BlueRockAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Lance, Engagement, F/M, Hungover lance, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Making Out, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Older Characters, Older Lance, Pining Lance (Voltron), minor allura/keith, older Pidge, pining pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRockAngel/pseuds/BlueRockAngel
Summary: "Patience yield focus."  She said.  "That chair has always been there.  You just never moved it.""Everyone says that!"  Lance pointed out.  "That focus yields patience. Even Hunk says it.""Because it is the only thing keeping us from killing you after getting your calls to come and pick up your drunk ass."  She throw his keys on the table by the door and turned to the door to leave.  "I'll see you later.""You're leaving?"  He started giving her his puppy dog eyes.  "I was hoping you'd stay."  He looked more sad and pathetic than usual.





	1. Everyone Says That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not safe for a young woman like you to be out alone." Pidge gave him the 'really' look.  
> "My bayard is in my purse."

Pidge walked up the stairs Lance behind her with his head down. She was a little annoyed with him and he knew it. Lance looked up at her. Noticing her dress.  
"You look nice. Did you have a date?" He asked.  
"Yes, Lance. I told you earlier, remember." She said. "You were suppose to call Keith and Allura. That is what we agreed to. Why didn't you call them?"  
"Last time Keith rammed my head into the car door. He swears it was an accident. And I did not want to see Kallura snuggling on my couch in the morning."  
"He told me you said something rude to him." They made it to his apartment. She went through his keys. "Kallura?"  
"Keith and Allura. I have one for Shiro and Matt. Shatt. Oh, that's terrible. So I interrupted your date?"  
"Yes, you did." She unlocked his door. She let him in first. A yelp came from inside fallowed by tumbling noises. "Not again."  
"Why is that chair there!?" She sighed as she turned the lights on. Lance glared at the arm chair.  
"Patience yield focus." She said. "That chair has always been there. You just never moved it."  
"Everyone says that!" Lance pointed out. "That focus yields patience. Even Hunk says it."  
"Because it is the only thing keeping us from killing you after getting your calls to come and pick up your drunk ass." She throw his keys on the table by the door and turned to the door to leave. "I'll see you later."  
"You're leaving?" He started giving her his puppy dog eyes. "I was hoping you'd stay." He looked more sad and pathetic than usual. "It's not safe for a young woman like you to be out alone." Pidge gave him the 'really' look.  
"My bayard is in my purse."  
"But you should not be out there alone." Pidge let out another sigh.  
"Every time." She closed the door. "I'm barrowing something to sleep in."  
"You left a pair of shorts. They're in the closet." He said. "I think everyone has figured they should leave stuff here for this reason. Allura may have left a shirt here." Pidge went to the closet and opened it. There was a box full of things that the others had left. She pulled the box out and put it on the back of the couch. She smelled the alcohol before she felt Lance wrap his arms around her. "Katie," He said in a low voice. "You look really nice." She rolled her eyes but never made a move to remove him.  
"You say that every time." She pulled out the items she was looking for. "Does not matter what I wear. A nice dress or sweat pants." she picked up the box and pulled out of his grip.  
"You look great in everything. Maybe nothing too." She knew when she turned around he would be giving her his best bedroom eyes. She pulled out a blanket and pillow from the closet too. "You don't have to sleep out here. I would not mind sharing my bed with you." She looked at him and sure enough he had a sly smile on his face and leaning on the back of the couch trying to be all suave.  
"Not happening." She walked up to him and pushed him over the couch. "I'm not doing that for the same reason you would not with me in the same situation."  
"I would not mind in the morning. I'd be happy as a clam and wonder why I'm happy."  
"Exactly why it can't happen. I'd like you to remember. Now go to bed." He laid there for a while.  
"Okay." He ungracefully got off the couch. He made his way to his room. Once the door was closed.  
"Every time." She said to herself. "He can't hit on me when he's sober."


	2. She Does Sound Like She's Out of Your League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's out of my league."  
> "How is that possible?" She asked sarcastically.  
> "She's very smart, if she doesn't know it, she's pretty and despite her stature she could kick my ass."  
> "Yeah, she does sound like she's out of your league." Pidge got up out of the chair and head to the kitchen.

The past year since they returned to earth had been bad for Lance. In the beginning he was fine living it up when suddenly she and the others started getting calls to come get him from some bar. It always happens on Saturday nights. Two months had past when Pidge received the first call. When she got him back to his apartment he asked her to sleep with him. It only took two second for her to recover from the initial shock, smack him upside the head and tell him to go to bed. He did fallows her direction. The next day he would be back to normal with a hangover. No idea what he said to her. She thought that was a one time until she found out the next week he called Hunk. Then the next week Keith and Allura. Last Shiro. A month had gone by since her call and he called her. Same thing happened again. He kept to this pattern for a year. Last nigh was the first time he broke his pattern. She kind of wonder if it had to do with her date last nigh. She had dates before.  
Pidge poured herself a cup of coffee and went into the living room. Instead of sitting down she stared at the arm chair. He did not only fall over when he was drunk. He also fell over when he was sober.  
"Move the damn chair." The door opened to the bedroom. A foggy eyed Lance stumbled out. He looked at the couch before his eyes rose to her. She stared at him without his shirt. She noticed he was still fit after a year of being back. "Would it kill you to put on a shirt?"  
"Your lucky I put on pants." He said when he turned to the kitchen. "Keith  
punched me when I came out when Allura was here. She was still asleep." He poured himself a cup. "I was expecting to see Kallura on the couch."  
"So, I was." He walked back out to the living room. His eyes landed on her dress that was laying on the back on the couch.  
"I called you while you were on your date." Pigde dropped into the offending chair.  
"Uh huh."  
"You must be mad at me." She gave him a blank look.  
"I can't be entirely mad at you." She said. "He was so boring." Lance let out a laugh.  
"Normal men will never be good enough for Pidge Gunderson." He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Nice to see I'm not the only one having problems in the dating area. They are all kind of boring."  
"Is this what the past years been about? You can't find an interesting girl." He gave her a sad smile.  
"I found that girl."  
"So, have you asked her out?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"She's out of my league."  
"How is that possible?" She asked sarcastically.  
"She's very smart, if she doesn't know it, she's pretty and despite her stature she could kick my ass."  
"Yeah, she does sound like she's out of your league." Pidge got up out of the chair and head to the kitchen.  
"So what was I doing when you came to pick me up?"  
"Karaoke."  
"Oh, how was I doing?"  
"You were being booed at. I think it was your song choice."  
"What was I singing?"  
"Wind beneath my wings."  
"How do I even know that song?"  
"I've heard you sing before and that was not your best." She opened the cabinets.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Looking at what you have? I see Hunk shopped for you."  
"Yeah, he takes care of me."  
"It's good for you to get off that liquid diet. Hey! We have everything for pancakes."  
"Oh good."  
"You know, your kitchen discriminates against short people." She said looking up into a cabinet. "Your measuring cup is on the top shelf. Why would you do that?"  
"I'll buy you a step stool." Lance got up from his spot. "You're the only short person who uses my kitchen."  
"Hunk and I are the only ones who use your kitchen."  
"Maybe I should get Hunk or you to move in just so my kitchen would be used." He leaned over her as he got the measuring cup down. She froze a little with him against her. "Here." She took it from him.  
"Thank you." She moved away from him towards the refrigerator and opened it up.  
"Keith says I need to man up." He said.  
"What do you-" Lance lips landed on top hers. After a few second he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry!" He said quickly. She stood frozen and had a blank look on her face. It made it hard for him to read her. "I didn't mean to..." She slammed the door to the refrigerator and she started walking towards him. "Please don't kil-" She grabbed him around the neck bringing him down lower to her and bringing herself up to him. Their lips mashed together. Their kissing became deeper and feverish. Lance lifted Pidge onto the counter to make it easy for them to make out. She slipped her hands into his hair while he lifted her shirt a little to touch her skin on her lower back. The only thing that broke them from their make out session was the sound of Pidge's phone. They looked at the phone sitting on the counter next to them. The screen said Matt. Pidge slowly reached for it but Lance got to it first.  
"She'll call you back. She's busy." He hung up the phone and throw it onto the couch. He turned back to her. She had a mixture panic and anger on her face.  
"Forget it." She growled before pulling him into more kissing. He picked her up again the carried her to the couch. He ungracefully tumbled on top of her on to the couch.  
"Why does it look so easy in movie?!"  
"Shut up."


	3. The … Who Whating How with Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You might want to turn off you phone. He's going to be calling you very soon."  
> "Way a head of you. I did not plug in my phone and it died some time during the night."

They laid on the couch. Pidge laid her head on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
"This has to be a dream?" Lance said. "This can't be happening."  
"Really. Does this hurt?" She jabbed him in the side.  
"Evil woman!" He yelled as she giggled. "Of course you ruin this nice moment." She looked at him with a evil smile.  
"You expected me not to."  
"What was I thinking? Your not normal." She moved her head back to his chest. "We are not normal couple, are we?"  
"I guess were not."  
"We are not going to fallow the same path that normal couples do?"  
"Lance, what are you getting at?"  
"We've known each other for good amount of time. We did technically live together. We've gone through things together no one else has. And the past year we found that no one else is good enough for us." She could hear his heart start to beat faster. "Why don't we get married?" He said. Pidge's eyes went wide. She sat up to look in the eyes.  
"The … who whating how with huh?"  
"I thought that would be your reaction." He sat up so he could look in her the eyes. "With Voltron, we have pretty shorten lives. This past year has been pretty quite but we won't know when we have to head back out there."  
"We haven't even dated." She said.  
"We have. I feel like every time he hung out together or with the others could count as dates."  
"This is crazy."  
"Every thing we've done is crazy. I also have a ring."  
"What!?"  
"I can explain." He got up and head to the closet "I thought if I did ever get married I'd like to have some unique for her." He reached in to the pocket of his old jacket. "I figured who ever I ended up the would have to pretty special to want to put up with me." He walked back over to her and handed her the small box. "I figured if I get a ring while we were in space there would be nothing like it on earth." Pidge opened the box. A silver band with iridescent stone on it. Pidge stared transfixed on the ring till her phone went off. It had fallen between the cushions.  
"I have to get this." She pulled her phone out. "Hello, Matt." She paused to let him talk. "Hey, Matt. Lance and I are getting married." Lance could hear a 'What?!' before she hung up. She immediately turned off her phone. "You might want to turn off you phone. He's going to be calling you very soon."  
"Way a head of you. I did not plug in my phone and it died some time during the night." Pidge pulled the ring out of the box and put it on. It fit her finger perfectly. "So this is a yes?"  
"This is crazy but yes." She kissed him. "Also, my brother is going to be here in about an hour."  
"Well, I had plans to mope around here all day. Oh wait, I don't have to that anymore. Let's go out for breakfast."  
"That sound great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is bonus with the others finding out.  
> Thanks for the response.


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out.

After hearing Matt yell about how his sister had gotten herself engaged to Lance. His words were more along the lines of "My sister is engaged to the cargo pilot!". Shiro called Lance and Pidge. His call went straight to their voice mail. He figured the next person to call would be Hunk.  
"Hey, Shiro." Hunk answered.  
"Hey, have you talked to Lance or Pidge?"  
"Not since yesterday."  
"Matt called her twice today. Lance answered to tell me she'll call him back. And second time, she told him she's engaged to Lance"  
"She can't be engaged to him!" Matt yelled.  
"And now Matt is freaking out." Shiro could hear Hunk laughing. "What so funny?"  
"I knew they were going to end up together but engaged." Hunk laughed.  
"You think Pidge was messing with her brother."  
"Possible." Shrio heard voice in the background on the other end. "Pidge and Lance are together."  
"Finally!" Shiro recognized Keith voice.  
"I'm at Allura and Keith's place. I'm sure she wanted her brother to leave her alone."  
"Um, Keith." Allura said while looking at her phone. "You know how you said I should not believe everything on the internet." She handed him her phone. "I think this in something I should believe."  
"I wish Lance never taught you about Facebook." He looked at the phone. "Oh carp." He handed it to Hunk.  
"What going on Hunk?" Shiro asked.  
"Okay, I was wrong. You might want to keep Matt away from Facebook." Hunk advised. "It's a cute picture."  
"What!" Shiro heard from the other room. "I'm going to kill the cargo pilot."  
"I think it's too late. I have to go. I have to keep Matt from killing Lance."  
"Alright, talk to you later." Hunk hung up the phone and looked at Allura phone again. The picture had to be his idea. The were sharing a kiss, Pidge's left hand was on his cheek and Lance took the picture. "Katie 'Pidge' Holt engaged to Lance McClain." He handed Allura her phone. "That is the ring he got for who ever he ended up getting engaged to."  
"He already had an engagement ring?" Keith asked.  
"He got it a few years go. He thought who ever he was going to marry would be have be pretty special."  
"Yeah, in the head." Keith said.  
"So he wanted to get her a special ring. What is more special than a ring from the stars?"  
"That is so romantic." Allura said before looking back at the screen. "Oh, is this the guy Pidge had the date with last night." She showed to Keith.  
"Yeah, that is pathetic. You were boring get over it."   
"Their kids will be cute." Allura said.  
"Those kids will end the world." Keith said. "Her intelligence and speed with his tactical planning and reflexes. We're doomed."  
"There is one big upside." Hunk said. "No more late night drunken calls from Lance."  
"Yeah, He's her problem now." Keith added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write the last chapter to "Blowing Off Steam" when I figure out how to end it. I am working on two more stories.


End file.
